


Indigo

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, Major Character Injury, Meg Masters Possessing Sam Winchester, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Torture, Whump, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s never bored of humans.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Meg Masters
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> We got some major warnings this time around. Please check them out. I always wanted to try out a Meg/Jo and I finally got to. Today is Day 22 " _Lazy_ " for Femslash February 2020 [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and any comments/thoughts appreciated! *V*

*

She's never bored of humans. Walking toys formed of blood and meat and _desire_.

"All by yourself… in Minnesota…" Sam Winchester's fingers, grasping onto a hunting knife, move up. The tip of his knife prods silky, golden hairs. She has Sam himself comb aside the young woman's bangs from her nose. "Poor little Jo. No Mommy here to save you. No Dean. Daddy's already dead and gone. Everyone you ever tried to love… they treated you like _dog shit_."

Tears gleam brilliantly in Jo's eyes. "You're not Sam, are you?" she whispers.

"Hiya." The steel knife taps onto Sam's upper lip. "Name's Meg."

Jo's indigo top slices apart within moments.

Meg rumbles out a vicious, gleeful laugh, also cutting open the black tank-top, seeing Jo quiver in place. She's all roped up by her hands, helpless and desperate to be freed. Pale, soft flesh under the lamplight. Meg's empty hand flattens over Jo's navel.

She's _so_ soft.

Curvy.

_Unmarked._

Meg can fix that.

A whimpering cry escapes Jo as Meg uses Sam's hand again, bleeding her, _carving_ into her.

Meg has memorized the alchemy sigils from her practices as a witch. A lifetime ago. She drags the knife-tip over Jo's collarbone, making a circle and small T-shape beneath the circle. _Venus_. Meg goes to Jo's other collarbone, piercing her, listening to her howl out from the further agony. She writhes. Another circle with an arrow on the right, dripping in Jo's sweet-bitter blood. _Mars_.

The sigil for _Air_ against Jo's sternum. _Fire_ sigil under her ribs. Meg lazily carves for _Water_ to her abdomen, doing this for no reason but to see this woman beautifully tormented. To hear, to see Jo flinch and plead for mercy and scream.

She pulls down Jo's bra to expose her nipples, catching a hint of flush on the other woman's cheeks.

Meg licks Sam's thumb, rubbing against Jo's left nipple until it firms.

Jo squirms to get away, thrashing her head. Sam's mouth clamps to Jo's other tit, sucking and pinching with teeth until her flesh reddens, until she's sobbing out for air. Meg pinches, twisting Jo's nipple, reveling in this human's reaction.

She can smell arousal on her.

Like a _bitch's_ heat.

It could be due to Sam's tall, hunky form. But it's all _Meg's_ expressions and her presence trapping Jo where she is.

Desire _for her_.

This never gets boring.

*


End file.
